The Importance of the Morning Cup of Coffee
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: A short, one shot of Blaine's thoughts while he waits for Kurt on Monday moring after their first time. Hope you like it :


**A/N: So this is just a simple one shot of how I think Monday morning at school would have gone after their first time. i really wish glee had addressed the first time in mash off. It was like it never happened. Anyways, I wrote it from blaine's perspective which I normally never do; kurt come easier to me so I would love to know what you guys think.  
>lessthanthree<br>katie**

He hadn't seen Kurt since Saturday when he had driven his boyfriend. They had talked both Saturday and Sunday night as they did their skin schlepping regiment over the phone. It was nothing special though, they did this every night. Their conversation had flowed easily just like it always did. It shouldn't have been like always though, something should have been different. Blaine didn't know how to feel about this. The subject of Friday never came up and although he didn't necessarily want to initiate it, he just though it was odd. The night was important to him, important to them and although they had parted ways Saturday afternoon with an affectionate kiss and bright, bashful smiles, he just couldn't help thinking that something was off. Maybe Kurt had regretted it and was trying to pretend like it never happened. He knew Kurt was good at putting on a front, pretending everything was fine while ignoring the thing that was eating him up the most. He had expected Kurt to sound shy over the phone, a little intimidated by what they had allowed themselves to do, each other to do. He wasn't though. Kurt had been as witty, and as sarcastic, and as full of life as he always was. It just wasn't what Blaine had expected.

As if he wasn't on edge enough about seeing Kurt for the first time since he had truly seen him for the first time, it was going to take place at school, a place where they were already on edge about being around each other and showing the other any affection. That's what Blaine needed right now, affection, a hug and a kiss, and maybe a simple reassurance that Kurt was still happy about how Friday night had turned out, that he was still happy with him. Blaine knew he would be lucky if he got to hold the boy's hand, not that that was ever a letdown, it's just sometimes he needed more. He had stooped at the Lima Bean on the way to school to get their usual non-fat mocha latte and medium drip. He didn't get coffee every morning but when he did, Blaine always got one for Kurt too. Today he felt that it was the least he could do for the boy who had given him everything, he just hoped it was enough.

Even with the coffee run, Blaine had gotten to school early. He knew he had rushed; he didn't want to mess this up. He waited anxiously by Kurt's locker, looking up every time the doors to the school opened, hoping to see those mesmerising blue eyes looking back at him. He hoped that the smile he would be greeted with would light up those eyes and not get lost in regret along the way. He hoped for a lot; it was something he was good at. It was something he had been forced to become good at because there was a time in his past where the hope for a different future was all he had had.

Lost in his worried trance, Blaine didn't hear the door open. He only turned when he heard that angelic giggle that had, over the past year, become music to his ears. Hearing that simple, familiar, joyful sound could pull him out of any dark place, warming his heart in a way which made it seem that it would never feel cold again. He turned to see the boy he had been waiting for, waiting his whole life for, and the sight that greeted him, made any worry that he had ever had vanish from his mind. Everything seemed to vanish from his mind. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kurt was wearing his Dalton hoodie, the hoodie that he had barrowed Saturday morning to wear home, the hoodie that had always been a bit big for Blaine and therefore hung adorably off Kurt's lithe frame, the hoodie that said _ANDERSON_ in very large print on the back. Blaine had seen Kurt in it before. His boyfriend had practically stolen it from him during the summer but Kurt had only worn it around the house. He had never worn it in public. He had never let people see him so proudly state who he belonged to.

"_Hi."_

The shyness returned, the one Blaine had expected. Kurt blushed when he had greeted him, he had looked down at his hands as they played with the sleeves that were too long, he bit his lip. Maybe it was weird that that bashfulness made him so relieved but he knew Kurt, he knew it meant Kurt was still happy and that he was just a little embarrassed by it. That made sense; how could someone not be embarrassed after exposing themselves like that for the first time?

"_Hey."_

"_Thanks for the coffee."_

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes scan the note he had scribbled on the cup. _'For my grown up penguin'. _He heard the giggle return to the air, the boy's face lighting up, his confidence seeming to come back.

"_That's cute."_

"_Glad you liked it. I see you've also revisited your like for my hoodie."_

"_I most certainly have and you're never getting it back this time."_

"_That's not fair; I like my hoodie too you know."_

"_Too bad. Besides I prefer you in the suspenders anyways; they make your butt look good and we both know you prefer your hoodie on me than you do on you."_


End file.
